


Family Dinner

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Family Dinner, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic





	

Lukas messed with his tie as he walked up the front steps of Gabe and Helens house. This wasn't a good idea, not at all. He can't just sit down and talk to the people he lied to and act like he didn't do anything wrong. It's impossible. 

Lukas rubbed his face, pulling out his phone, turning the camera on, looking at himself. God, his tie wasn't straight and his shirt looked too white and he looked like a goon. Maybe if he ran, right now he could get away fast enough an-

"Hey, handsome." Philip mumbled, opening up the front door.

"Uh.. hey.." He reached back, patting his pocket, wincing. "I got you something." He pulled a rose out from his pocket, giving Philip a small smile. "Here." 

Philip took the rose, glancing up at Lukas. "You sure you're not trying to tell me something?" He teased.

"Shit, you're right, I'm sorry, I was ju-" Lukas was cut off by Philip pressing his lips to his. 

"I love it." Philip smiled, stepping out fully, shutting the front door. "And I love the tie." He rubbed his thumb over the bottom of the fabric. "Fancy."

"My dad had to show me how to tie it. Then he drove me here, he said I'd mess it all up if I rode my bike.." Lukas mumbled, grabbing his tie, fixing it again.

"You look like you're about to strangle yourself.." Philip sighed, setting the rose down, loosening Lukas' tie, straightening it out. He smiled, kissing Lukas' throat, rubbing his hands over his chest. "There.." 

Lukas rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ignore the blush spreading across his cheeks. Philip kept staring at him and it was freaking him out. Not in the ew-you're-gay-dont-look-at-me and more of a holy-shit-do-I-look-bad type of way.

"Is it bad?" Lukas mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

Philip shook his head, looking Lukas up and down, again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "It's sort of hot."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." He grabbed Lukas' tie, pulling him down for a kiss, smirking. "Definitely hot."

Lukas blushed darker, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, I wanted to impress them."

"They already love you, Luka."

"I beat you up."

"They understand."

"I lied."

"And they get that, too." Philip wrapped his arms around Lukas' neck, pressing their foreheads together. "Lukas."

"Yeah?"

"It's going to go fine, they've already met you, they already like y-"

"This is the first time I'm coming over as their foster sons boyfriend, Philip, it's a big deal." Lukas pulled away, pacing back and forth. "What if I forget how to talk? Or start choking?"

"Lukas, it's one dinner." Philip said, softly, putting his hands on his arms. "Gabe adores you and Helen.. she's on her way to liking you."

Lukas swallowed, nodding. "I'm scared of her."

"I'm pretty sure everyone is."

"Are you?"

"I used to be." Philip shrugged, pulling away. "Dinners gonna be ready soon."

"What if I say I got sick?" Lukas asked as Philip pulled him towards the front door.

"You're not leaving now, you're in too deep." Philip giggled, opening the door, tugging Lukas inside, slamming it shut, pressing Lukas against the door.

Lukas closed his eyes, praying silently that he didn't mess up.

"Philip?"

"Yeah?"

"Easy." Gabe smiled, peeking around the corner at them.

Philip nodded, pecking Lukas' lips. "Sorry." He held Lukas' hand, intertwining their fingers, walking him down the hall and into the kitchen. 

"Where's Helen?" Philip asked, grabbing two plates, setting them on the table.

"She had to stop by Tony's to get the key that you lost." Gabe chuckled, stirring the mac and cheese. 

Philip rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have a key chain-"

"You're 17, Philip."

"And I don't have a car. What else would I need a key chain for?" Philip asked, leaning back against the counter, crossing his arms.

"A house key." Lukas mumbled from the corner, his arms stuffed in his pockets.

Gabe turned around, pointing at Lukas with a wooden spoon. "Exactly."

"So now my boyfriend and my dad are teaming up on me?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows.

Lukas walked towards Philip, loosening up a little. "I gotta kiss up."

The door opened revealing Helen with blue jeans on and a white shirt. "He's right about that."

Lukas winced and Philip just grinned, kissing him again.

"Helen, you're putting the fear of God in the boy."

"I said one sentence." She let out a breathy laugh, adding two more plates to the table.

Lukas nuzzled into Philips neck, taking a deep breath. This was going to be okay.

"Lukas." Helen called from across the kitchen. "Can you and Philip set the table while I wash up?"

Lukas turned around, his shoulder hitting Philips. "Yes, Helen, I mean sheriff, I mean Mrs. Torrance."

Helen smiled, shaking her head. "Helen is fine, Lukas."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, rushing across the kitchen, glancing around. "Phi-"

"Second drawer on your right, Lukas." Gabe smiled, turning around, walking to the sink to drain the mac and cheese.

Philip grabbed glasses from the cabinet, setting them down on the table. "Gabe do you want water?"

"Mhm."

"And Helen?"

"She'll have water, too tonight." Gabe chuckled to himself when he heard Helens door open.

"Um, no, Philip, I'm not!" She yelled before walking back into her room and shutting it.

Philip and Lukas both glanced at Gabe. "Water?"

"Oh, yeah." A smile spread across Gabes face. "And when you're done can you bring in the neighbors cat?"

"Why is a cat outside?" Lukas asked, carrying a handful of spoons, forks, and knives over to the table, setting them down.

"She's a dumb cat that thinks being outside is fun." Philip muttered, taking the forks and setting them by the plates.

"Cats aren't stupid, Philip." Gabe warned, pointing his spoon at him next. 

"That one is." He pouted, walking towards the door, opening it up, and walking out to get the cat.

"Mr. Caldwell, why does he hate the cat?" Lukas asked, setting up the rest of the table.

Gabe chuckled, finishing up the mac and cheese. "When she came the first day Philip picked her up and she scratched him and hissed at him. Now, Philip is pretty sure she's the devil and thinks that she's the problem."

"She is." Lukas said a little too fast then mentally kicking himself.

"And why is that?" Gabe questioned, turning around, leaning against the counter.

"Everyone likes Philip, he's Philip.. it's impossible not to like him.." Lukas trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. They probably think I'm some freak, he thought.

Gabe shrugged. "I can agree with that."

"I can, too." Helen chimed in, wrapping her arms around Gabes waist, kissing him. "Where is he?"

"Getting the cat, you can start making your plates." He kissed Helens forehead, putting an arm around her shoulder while they walked towards the table.

Lukas took a deep breath. I'm okay, he told himself, I can be myself. He picked up Philips plate along with his, walking to the counter, making Philip is plate first with mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and a pork chop. Next he made his own, getting the exact same thing. He carried the plates back over, setting them down at the placemats next to each other. 

Lukas straightened up, picking up Phillips and his glasses, noticing the stares from Gabe and Helen.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lukas asked, quickly. 

Gabe shook his head, rubbing Helens lower back.

Helen just looked Lukas up and down before smiling. "Just sweet." 

Lukas nodded, looking down as he walked to the sink, filling up two glasses of water.

"You mean you don't want a beer?" Gabe teased.

Lukas didn't really register it as a joke. "What? No. I don't drink. I won't ever make Philip drink. We don't like drinking, ever."

Helen chuckled. "That's good to hear."   
Gabe nodded. "Keep that promise."

"Yes, sir." Lukas nodded, walking back to the table, setting the glasses down.

"You can call me Gabe." Gabe added, making his own plate.

Lukas nodded. "Yes, si-Gabe."

The door opened showing Philip holding the cat out as far away as he could from himself.

"Philip.." Gabe sighed.

"She's insane!" Philip yelled, setting the cat on the couch, jumping when she hissed.

"She isn't insane, Philip." Gabe shook his head.

"How would you know?"

"I'm a vet."

Philip nodded. "Right."

He walked towards the table, stopping when he saw his plate.

Gabe pulled Helens chair out for her so she could sit down. Lukas studied the movement.

"Oh, right, Lukas made you a plate." Helen added, opening the napkin, spreading it across her lap once she had sat down.

Philip smiled, pecking Lukas' cheek. "Thanks, babe."

Lukas gave Philip a small smile before shooting up, hitting his leg on the table and pulling Philips chair out roughly. He winced as he sat back down, not from the pain in his leg but from the stifled laughs coming from across the table.

Philip sat down, scooting in, his hand resting on Lukas' thigh. "Dinner looks great, Gabe."

Gabe smiled. "Thank you."

"I never hear that from you, Philip."

"Honey, we know why." Gabe replied, kissing her cheek. "Stick with your day job."

Helen hummed, pecking Gabes lips. "What about my night job?"

Gabe just smirked in reply, kissing her again, his hand disappearing under the table.

Lukas scooped a spoon full of mac and cheese into his mouth, trying hard to ignore what was happening.

Philip groaned. "Guys, stop, it's gross."   
Gabe shook his head, pecking her lips. "It's love, Philip."

"Just not in front of my boyfriend."

Lukas scooped another spoon full of mac and cheese into his mouth, placing his hand over Philips, squeezing.

Helen rested her elbows on the table, taking a drink of water. "Speaking of love.."

"Oh my god." Philip stared at his lap.

"Are you and Lukas having sex?" She asked.

Lukas choked, grabbing his glass of water, chugging it, his face burning hot.

Philip blushed, rubbing his face. "He-"

"Helen.." Gabe spoke softly.

"We need to make sure they're being safe, Gabe."

Lukas finished his glass of water, glancing at Philips. Philip elbowed him, grabbing it, taking a sip.

"We're being safe, ma'am." Lukas muttered, waiting for the world to explode or Helen to yell. But neither happened, thankfully.

Philip smiled, glancing at Lukas. "Yeah, I carry."

"That's good." Gabe smiled, cutting his pork chop up.

Helen nodded, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. 

"So, Lukas, what are you going to do after high school?"

Lukas stared up at Gabe, wondering how the man can jump from sex to college, his wife literally just asked if Lukas had stuck his dick in their foster son. "I wanted to go into the circuit, but Philips making me want to give college a try and just keep motocross a hobby."

"Really now?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, he said it would be fun to go to school together and that it'd look good for getting jobs."

Gabe nodded. "That's good, Lukas, very mature."

Philip just beamed at Lukas, not even paying attention to anything else. "You want to go to college with me?"

"Well, yeah." Lukas smiled. "You're my boyfriend, all the traveling would be so hard." He squeezed Philips hand, resting it on the table mirroring Helen and Gabe. "I'd miss you too much." 

Philip just blushed, looking down at his food, picking up his fork, starting to eat as did Lukas.

Helen glanced at the boys who were lost in their own little world, then at Gabe. "I like him.."

Gabe nodded, squeezing her hand. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
